Of Interviews And Chatting With Ghosts
by Sam L. Manson
Summary: My Second story ever! PLUS THE SECOND STORY TODAY! Okay RanDomNeSs! I Interview The Danny Phantom Characters! Chapter1-Dan Phantom! Dan May be OOC!...:  BYE! A Little TxJ And Maybe Other Pairings IDK YET. K  For My Craziness!
1. Chapter 1

Me: !

Me: Dan get of my laptop NOW! CLOCKWORK GAVE YOU YOUR OWN!

Dan: no.

Me: * grabs a Thermos * _oh Clockwork!_

Dan: fine. I don't like you

Me: Well _**I **_didn't get beat by My 14 year old self AND _**I'M**_ YOUNGER THAN HER COS' I'm THE ONLY 11 YEAR OLD HALFA!

Dan: Your full of yourself

Me: * dances around the room mockingly * DANNY HAS SAM AND YOU DON'T HAHHAHAHAHAHA! YOU LOST YOUR LOVE TO YOUR CUTER AND YOUNGER SELF!

Dan: I AM SCARED. AAAAAND Your osbessed

Me: * smiles innocently * Whats the matter Dan-Dan? * giggles at his mortified expression *

Dan: You are never **this** Happy or giddy unless you've watched..-O God...

Me:*LAUGHS INSANLEY AND NODS!*AMV'S YAY IMMA GUMMI BEAR IMMA GUMMI BEAR! *Presses a button and put a bedsheet and flies around the room to the Superman theme tune* ITS PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME PEANUT BUTTA JELLY TIME!

Dan: Crud. ..?

Me: Oh I'm just planning on how to make you say yes.

Dan: What? Say yes to What?

Me: * leads Dan away from the audience while Dan looks as if Danny just beat him within 1 minuite *

_**2 MINS LATER**_

Dan: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I AM NOT GETTING MY YOUNGER SELF TO ASK YOU OUT!

Me: OH Clockwork!

Dan: I am now plotting your demise.

Me: CLOCKWORK HE'S PLOTTING MY DEMISE!

Clockwork: Look if you know what is good for you , you will do Exactly as she says. Always.

Dan: She forced you into this. Didn't She.?

Clockwork: She also swore me to secrecy so. NO.

Me: * glares at Clockwork *

Clockwork: What?

Me: You spilled it. NOW YOU WILL FEAR THE WRATH OF THE BOXES OF THE BOX GHOST AND MY CRAZINESS COMBINED. SAY HELLO TO THE CRAZY BOXES! MUHAHAHAHA!

Clockwork and Dan: Oh no.

Dan and Cockwork: HOLY CRAjujfabudgbifirhgvbuiw;ehigfhbrjuvg%$^&£?f~~'

Me: AM SO SORRY BUT I HAVE TO GO AND RE-KILL THEM TWO. SEE YA! ( ; Oh and **Read and Review!  
>Chapter 2= Tucker Foley!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys. So sorry about not updating for DECADES! But I have been working my socks off (literally, I had NO socks on *gasp*) helping to get my own room (yaaaaaay FINALLY!) Well I realised I have forgot the disclaimer in the last chpter and in my other story so I'm going to come out and give you the shocking, hurtful truth.

DISCLAIMER: I SADLY DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR COCO POPS. Butch Hartman and Kellog's do.

I know. There are tears in my eyes as i type this. Any way Today! My unicorn broke down so I was stuck in my house all day but anywasyies...ON WITH THA STORY!

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK danny phantom LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

CHAPTER 2

Tucker "TF- TOO FINE" Foley

Me: AWWWWWWW! YOU ARE SOOOOOO CUTE!

Tucker: SHE THINKS I'M CUTE!

Me: AND YOUR PDA LOOKS AWESOME!

Tucker: Catch me, I'M GO! I AM BEING TALKED TO BY A GIRL WHO DANNY WON'T BEAT ME UP FOR THINKING SHES ADORABLE!

Me: OH YOU!

Tucker: * Swaying on his feet* SHE THINKS I'M CUTE! SHE THINKS I'M CUTE!

Me:TUCKIE! CAN I HAVE A HUG?!

Tucker: YEEEES!

Me: woooooooooooooo hooooooooooooo!

Tucker: Your only doing this to get to Danny aren't youa+

Me: DXS. Do not even finish that sentence or you'll be dead before you can say "ouch" GOT IT?! now hit the phscology books!

Tucker: Why? Phsycology?what are you up to?

Me: You wanna impress your princess dontcha?

Tucker: Impress who now?

Me: Jazz.

Tucker: WHAT? I DON'T LIKE JAZZ! WE'RE JUST FRIENDS! HOW DID YOU KNOW? WHAT do you know?

Me: Hello? Halfa, 12, power to read peoples minds? RING A BELL?

Tucker:eep.

Me: *smirks* Thats what the last two said. *points to Dan and clockwork who are currently curled up sucking their thunbs and rocking back and forth muttering about the deceptions of blonde hair and blue eyes and the true gothic evil behind it.*

Tucker: Fine.*reads all of the books eagerly then runs off*

Me: *scratches head*

2 MINS LATER

Tucker: *Standing(Like a BOSS) with Jazz leaning her head on his shoulder with big lovey dovey googly eyes at him* I have a Date *turns to Danny* AND THE PANTS ARE STILL ON! BOOYA!

Jazz: *sigh* You are so cute my little Tucky rabbit.

Danny: *muttering.* at least I WORKED to get my girlfriend.

Tucker: *to me* Thank you so much. I finally have the girl of my dreams

Me: Hmmmm. I'm a miracle TXJ TXJ TXJ TXJ TXJ TXJ TXJ! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Hope ya loved chapter 2 guys and gals!

BYSIES.

R+R PLEASE! I'LL GIVE YOU A RAINBOW POPSICLE IF YOU DO!

99999


End file.
